Chipmunk?
by HeadGirl07
Summary: No romance here. Just Draco in a tight spot. One-shot


Draco was not having a good day. He was walking in Diagon Alley, simply walking to distract himself from life. Work was not pleasant, he just fought with his wife in front of Scorpius, and it seemed that it would be awhile before he could come back into the house again. Distracted, a man with a hood appeared and dragged him off into Knockturn Alley, hand over his mouth.

Malfoy, stunned, did not utter a word as the man continued to shove him down roughly at the end of a dark, off-street passage. Draco was surrounded by garbage, mud, vermin, and rotting food. The man crouched to his level and held a wand to his throat, jabbing in a threatening manner.

"You," he said gruffly. "Lucius's son." _Oh no, _thought Draco, _What's he going to blame me for?_

"Look at me you cur!" The man punched him in the face to get his attention. Malfoy's left cheek grew numb, but he was used to this sort of treatment by now. _At least it didn't draw blood… _

_"_Your father is a dirty rotten cheat, you hear?" he continued. "That scoundrel! He's a swindler and a killer! He killed half my family, it's a wonder my siblings aren't dead! The other half in Azkaban! How dare he?! My kids, all DEAD!!! After everything I've done for him? Snuck him dangerous goods right under the authorities, lied and cheated for him, paying for everything when he could bloody well pay for it himself! He said You-Know-Who would return; he said I would get pushed up in the Ministry if I stood for their cause and look where it's gotten me! Reduced to pick pocketing and dumpster diving! Not only wizards but muggles!" He cringed but kept his wand trained and pointed at him. "Anyway… my kids are dead," he repeated quietly. "And now Lucius will get the same in return…" The man's intent was shown clearly on his mug.

Draco had some time to think before this point. He was used to people threatening him because of his father. By now he had learned to tune it out. He did not have his wand. His wife kicked him out before he thought to bring it with him. He was defenseless. Most of the time, if someone threatened him, he could at least get a spell in and run. Now he had nothing and he could not see any hope of getting out of this one. _I suppose at least Scorpius won't have a father to be ashamed of around…_

A woman sprinted through the alley and, looking over, came to what Malfoy thought was his grave. He could not see her face at first. _What is this? It can't be luck; I'm never lucky. Since when do people come to my aid? _

The man got up, stepping on Malfoy's chest to make sure he didn't get away, and yelled, "Get back if you know what's good for you!" The woman continued forward until there was enough light to reveal her face. Grinding to a stop from her run, the man had his wand trained on her now. She flinched as she almost slammed into them, the wand close to hitting her throat. It seemed she was in no position to fight. Her wand was currently half raised.

If seeing this person did not shock Malfoy, then what she said next did. "You fight one, you fight ten," said Hermione Weasley. Neck down she looked hesitant, tense but slightly unsure of herself. However, her face seemed much braver than her body language. The glare and intention that radiated off her must have made the man have second thoughts. It was obvious he was dealing with someone who had backup, according to her statement. He was pretty sure she wasn't lying. She looked like she could do some damage. One last glance at Draco and he ran.

"Coward," muttered Hermione. Draco, still replaying what happened, was speechless. _What was that statement all about?_ A minute passed before Hermione looked down at Malfoy. An amused smirk seemed to play about her face if you looked close enough. "That's some filthy stuff around you. Some of it is dirtier than my blood. Why are you still sitting there?"

Realizing she was speaking to him, Draco directed his eyes at her. _Did she just make a joke? _He still did not say anything. Hermione stuck out her hand, as if to help him up. He looked at it. He hesitated but grabbed her hand and she pulled him out of the muck. Turning, she walked out of the alleyway without a backwards glance. He followed her out, cleaning the trash on his robes meanwhile.

Just before they reached the open and busier Diagon Alley, Draco talked. "Thank you," he muttered. She did not turn around. She could not believe that Draco Malfoy was thanking her and did not show that she had heard him.

Now in the crowded street, Draco made another attempt to get her attention. "Hermione."

She halted immediately. She couldn't remember a time when Malfoy had ever called her by her first name. Draco continued to talk while she listened. "Your blood is purer than most," he said, louder than he said her name. After a pause, like an afterthought, he coughed, which could clearly be deciphered as "chipmunk" before he turned away and hid himself in a crowd.

It was Hermione's turn to be speechless. _Chipmunk? _She thought as she walked away, angry that she didn't get a chance to respond back to him. _All the names everyone's called me and he chooses chipmunk? _"Well," she said out loud, "I guess if he's insulting me that's a good thing but… chipmunk?" She was having a hard time with this one. Hermione almost felt disappointed that he hadn't come up with a better name. Almost. "He's lost his creativity…"


End file.
